Go the Distance!
by xxchance27xx
Summary: His name is Eren Yeager and he is a young man with an incredible gift just looking for a place where he belongs. Follow Eren's incredible journey as his story is told through the eyes of the muses...oh I'm sorry...I mean the 'soldiers'. Three lovely ladies that will sing and dance through the tale of young Eren's journey and what he learns along the way.


**Prologue: Long Ago**

"Long ago, in the faraway land of ancient Germany, there was a golden age of powerful gods and extraordinary heroes. And the greatest and strongest of all these heroes was the mighty Eren Yeager." A male's voice echoed throughout the darkness as a light starts to shine from within the darkness.

An outline of a vase slowly starts to come into view and on the vase, an image appears. The image of a fine looking young man with piercing green eyes seemingly wrapping his arms around what appeared to be some sort of strange and horrific monster. The young man, seeming to have his arms wrapped around the monster's neck in a chokehold as the voice continues to speak.

"But what is the measure of a true hero? Ah, that is what our story is-" However, before the male could finish his sentence, another voice spoke from the darkness. This time the voice belonging to a woman.

"Will you listen to him? He's makin' the story sound like some Greek tragedy." A female sighed as she stepped into the light.

A woman appears along with two others as she brings her hand up to push her glasses back up the bridge of her nose. The one woman beside her, bright red scarf wrapped around her neck nods her head in agreement as a blonde haired woman appears as well. Arms crossed in front of her chest as she looks towards the direction in which the male's voice had originated from.

"Lighten up dude."

"We'll take it from here Armin." The woman with the bright red scarf finished as she watched as a young man with short blonde hair appeared from the shadows as well.

The young man nodding his head in understanding as he brought a hand up and gave the three women a thumbs up, almost as though giving them permission to take over.

"You go girls." And with those words, the blonde haired male disappeared back into the shadows as quickly as he had appeared. Leaving the three women alone with the vase before they turn their attention back towards one another with nods of their head. Almost as though a silent exchange between them saying that it was alright to resume the story in which their friend had started.

The woman with glasses, clearing her throat briefly before bringing a hand up to rest against her own chest as she began to speak.

"We are the soldiers, Hanji, Mikasa, and Annie. Goddesses of the war and proclaimers of the heroes."

The muse known as Mikasa nodded her head as her monotone face remained as such as she took her turn to speak.

"Heroes like my belov-…I mean, heroes like Eren!" Beside her, Annie grinned from ear to ear as she reached out to pick the vase up to pull it close to her chest.

"Honey, you mean "Hunk-Eren." Ooh, I'd like to slay some sweet titans with him…" Though Annie's sentence is cut abruptly short when Mikasa reached out and bopped her on the head with a closed fist.

"Our story…actually begins…" Mikasa said, clearing her throat after retaining her composure after Annie's interruption.

"Long before Eren…many…many eons ago…"

The three women slowly start to descend down a pair of stairs with Hanji leading the way. Mikasa following silently behind her and Annie bringing up the rear, still clinging the vase to her chest as all three women start to hum in perfect harmony with one another.

' _Back when the world was new._

 _The planet Earth was down on its luck._

 _And everywhere gigantic brutes called titans ran amok!'_

Images start to appear on both sides of the muses as giant humanoid looking creatures appeared one by one. Some consuming what appeared to be humans in their gigantic mouths and others simply rampaging through poor unsuspecting villages.

' _It was a nasty place!_

 _There was a mess wherever you stepped._

 _Where chaos reigned and earthquakes and volcanoes never slept!'_

The scenes change once more as the muses come to stand at the bottom of the stairs. Their gazes all shifting upwards, seemingly towards the heavens as a new figure soon appears on the mural. A powerful looking man wearing glasses and holding what appears to be a syringe in his hands appears before the creatures known as titans with a sinister looking glare.

' _And then along came Grisha!_

 _He stabbed with hypodermics!_

 _He snapped!'_

Grisha takes his hypodermics and stabs each and every titan in the back of their necks. The creatures seeming to shriek and wail in utter agony until one by one, they start to disappear. Seemingly out of existence entirely.

' _Locked those suckers inside of humanity!_

 _They're trapped!_

 _And on his own stopped chaos in its tracks!_

 _And that's the gospel truth!'_

The muses bring their hands up in front of their chests in a seeming gesture of prayer as they bow their heads and close their eyes.

' _The guy was too type A to just relax._

 _And that's the world's first dish._

 _Grisha tamed the globe while still in his youth..'_

The muses slowly move to get down on their knees then as another vase seems to appear from the dark void before them. This time, an image of a proud looking Grisha appears. The mighty god holding hypodermics in both hands as he stands proudly upon what appears to be an image of the world. His confident grin shining bright white against the otherwise dull and amber gold background of the vase in which his face has been plastered on.

' _Though honey, it may seem impossible_

 _That's the gospel truth!'_

The muses slowly rise to their feet then as Annie sets down the vase of Eren right beside Grisha and the three women slowly turn around then to start disappearing into the darkness one by one as their singing starts to fade out the deeper they disappear into the shadows.

' _In Wall Maria, life was neat._

 _And smooth as sweet potatoes._

 _Though honey, it might seem impossible_

 _That's the gospel truth…'_

To be continued…


End file.
